Zephyr Fylan
Zephyr Fylan (Played by '''Salphirix) is a 2nd Gen Sky Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Background As a child Zephyr lived in a quiet village resting on the shores of Fiore. It was rarely visited by outsiders and everyone knew one another. For the village it was a peaceful time, with parents full of love and care and friends she could trust and look forward to a life of happiness with. But that’s not how life works, does it? No one has a happy-go-lucky life like that. Just like that the night was engulfed in flames, shouting, and screams. A Dark Guild had raided the village for their own selfish reasons that the nine year old girl was clueless about. All she could really remember was small--but vivid--flashbacks of her father and mother missing with her engulfed with black flames from a man in a black robe laughing psychotically down at her. She remembers the burning pain and the bleeding, burnt skin. Then she remembers darkness. Then suddenly light. When she came to she discovered she had been rescued from her village and had almost died that night they found her, but thanks to treatment she had she was cured and they even implanted a Sky Dragon Slayer lacrima in her body as a test to see if she would survive it. Along with that they had given her the name Zephyr. Zeph was actually not light about them giving her magic and changing her name without her consent, but was glad they saved her and tried to ignore the bad side of the deal. So, in return for her saved life she submitted to their tests that ranged from fighting, mental, and seeing how much she could endure. Along with hardcore training that usually pushed her to her limits. This continued on until she could no longer handle being a test subject. At that time she figured out she ''was ''in fact being used as a test subject for a heavily funded program that was ordered to expirement on youth, teens, and adults to later allow Lacrima’s to be sold and implanted to the public on a black market. She then fled and had been on the run since she was 12, doing whatever little she could to make money and live from working small jobs to performing with her magic and later even pickpocketing when it came to that. Finally once the Fairy Tail guild master found her trying to pickpocket him he offered her a home and she's been there since 14 years of age. Appearance Zephyr stands at 5'7.5. Her skin is fairer in complextion, doning various burn marks around her right eye, her right shoulder down to her elbow that snakes around to her side, on her back, and up to her neck; along with smaller ones on her lower back and ankles along with her left wrist. Her build is more slender and long. Her eyes are an olive green while her hair is a darker chocolate brown with bangs always covering her right eye to hide the scars and falls down past her chest. Because of the scars on her body she tries to refrain from showing as much skin as possible, allowing her outfit to typically consist of a denim blue long sleeved "dress sweater" that fits her body and reaches down to the start of her thighs, which adone aegean blue tight-like pants with black scroll patterns. Her shoes are high black boots with silver studs going across the top of the feet. To top it off she has a white, high collared long coat that frays off at the end to look like fairy wings with cuff hands and black scroll designs on each cuff, the sides of shoulders, and smaller versions of it going down from the top of the collar to her chest. Hanging from the waist of her longcoat are two small chains with wing designs at the end that match the end of her longcoat. You will hardly find her wearing a swimsuit, and when she does it's a one piece with some sort of long, light long sleeved shirt above it so her scars don't show. Personality In short, she's never really been able to be defined. However, it's been made clear that her overall tone towards life is passive like a small breeze of an afternoon, while all the while hiding inside a storm that can be brought out if you piss her off--and it takes a lot to piss her off. She likes to be called a mediator, being as calm in any given situation and never really getting riled up about anything minor. Also even though she's passive she does enjoy making jokes and being sarcastic when she feels comfortable enough to do so. Yet, do not mistake her passive-agressiveness for weakness. As it's more or less just a mask that hides her true potential. She's been trained to her limits from the age of nine to tweleve and then trained occassionally with the guild master. Making her a fearsome oppenent. Zeph will not flaunt this though, and has a dislike to those who do flaunt their power. Zeph likes to also be smart and stratigic, knowing when to use her trump cards and trying to save her energy as much as possible without wasting a bunch of it and going straight at them. She'll play safe and supportive as much as she can, saving the most destructive magic she has for last. On top of this all she has a flaw; she's insecure. No, not about her abilities, but her body image. She's afraid of the scars that still give her haunting memories while on top of it all being afraid of how people view her looks. She's self concious, as much as she tries to hide it, which she's been able to do very well after years of doing so. She has never told a single soul about this, however. Strengths * Has high confidence in her abilities and will not flaunt. * Has trained for many years and pushed to her limits, so when it comes to fighting it's not her first rodeo. * Is able to know her limits and tries to strategically fight, using her stronger magics as trump cards and refrain from pushing herself too far. * Generally gets along with everyone and can pair nicely with just about anyone. * Can keep her cool in many situations. Weaknesses * Lack of confidence in her appearance. ** Anxiety; she tends to have a lot of this but she's able to hide it away from years of pretending things are okay. * Tends to hide everything she really feels, along with no longer having an identity. * Can get involved with things that are none of her business. * Lacks leadership and solo ability but works well as a support for others. * Has a large fear of fire she tries to push aside. * The scars on her body give her reminders of the horrific nightmare and when even after she stops experiencing them it can weigh on her. * One problem is that Zephyr tends to go overboard, her intense training supporting that weakness. Magic Sky Dragon Slayer: Zephyr is a 2nd Gen, meaning her abilities were not taught to her by a dragon and she's been either taught by herself, the guild master, or the ones who trained her when she was a test subject. Because she is 2nd gen she can also put herself into Dragon Force at will, though, this takes lots of concentration for her to activate and is only used as a trump card. Her magic power mostly relies on the air around her--the more clean the air is the stronger her powers are. Offensive: * '''Sky Dragon's Roar - Sucking in the air around her she releases it in one large, tornado like blast. * Sky Dragon's Wing Attack - Generating whirlwinds on either side of her arm she releases them from lowering her arms from above her head to her sides, attacking the target with them. The whirlwinds will twist and bend in order to attack the user (but will not follow). * Sky Dragon's Slice - Like the wind attack she generates slices of wind on her arms and releases in the same manner or by twirling around, cutting the target. * Sky Dragon's Claw - Zephyr generates wind from her feet before releasing them on the target in the form of a kick. * Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang - Zeph cloaks one of her hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with her fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind. * Sky Dragon's Drill - Either can be done in the air or on ground, she twirls herself with wind whipping around her and drills towards the target to do head on damage. This is the closest she's been able to get to the Advanced Arts. * Sky Dragon's Wave Wind - Usually a trump card skill, she channels her magical energy into one large tornado like attack by moving her hands in front of her in a circle. Supportive: * Dragon Force - Before joining the guild she had to activate this once, it took all her willpower to activate it. In this state her speed, strength, magic power, and even defence rise signifigantly. When activated her body grows blue crystal-like feathers on her back like wings, her ankles, and her wrists.. She only uses this when completely neccessary because of how much energy it takes in the end. * Healing '- Manipulating clean air she can perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. By using a lot of energy, she can even revive people that are in a near-death state but has not been able to gather enough energy to. With the use of this Magic, Zeph is also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress. However, it has also been noted that the she cannot heal her own injuries. * '''Triora '- Generates spheres of healing on both her hands and touches the target with it, affecting their sense of balance. It wears off after a while and after constantly using it the target will no longer be affected by it. * '''Raise/Re Raise - Using this she can neutralize the power of negative magic effects (not including poison) and can cast this on multiple targets. With Re Raise she can keep herself from having negative effects harm her, however it uses up magic energy as she keeps it active. * Vernier/Ile Vernier - By chanting "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!... VERNIER!" she can enhance the speed of the target she wishes (her record is 4 at once not including herself). The user gains different colored aura's around their body that boost agility and allow them to levitate. She is also able to cast this upon herself and can cast it alongside Arms. If she shouts "Ile Vernier" after casting this it's magical abilities increase and prolong. * Arms/Ile Arms - By chanting "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!" she surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It can be used on multiple allies at once but not herself, and this can be casted alongside Vernier. If she shouts "Ile Arms" after casting it's magical ability is increased and prolonged. * Deus Corona - Chanting "Elemental defense rise!" activates this skill, allowing her elemental defense to rise significantly. However, it does not last forever and can be broken if hit by a large spell. She can only activate this on herself. * Deus Eques - Chanting "Physical ability rise!" activates this skill, allowing her physical attacking to rise significantly. However, it does not last forever and wears off after a bit. She can only activate this on herself. Secret Arts/Advanced Spells: She currently knows none. She could never master them. Trivia * Her real name is Yu. But because they changed her name she went along with it, leaving her old identity behind. * In the past she's competed in the Miss Fairy Tail competition, but did not place. This is mostly because she was able to pull off both the talent and magic portion flawlessly (hitting a whopping 8227 points on the lacrima) while her outfit portions failed to impress mostly because she was so covered up. * She's not too confident in wisdom on the company that used her as a test subject or even how many were there as subjects--as she's never had interaction with other kids there. * It's unknown if her parents are alive or dead, though they have been labeled as "deceased". * Her birthday is December 27th. * Zephyr is pretty balanced when it comes to Offense and Defense, that is when she's completely unbuffed. Speed--aside from support--would be considered one of her stronger suits. These were her stats for GMG. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragon Slayer Category:2nd Gen